


從口X開始的愛情故事

by 45_u03c9



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/45_u03c9/pseuds/45_u03c9
Summary: 倉橫初次寫文就開車文筆不好努力寫到結局
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

▽Green Side

大倉又一次點亮手機畫面確認了時間，然後試著將注意力放回面前的對話。  
現在時間已經過了晚上九點，大倉和現在拍攝中的連續劇劇組在一間所謂藝能人御用的店內聚餐，如火如荼的拍攝已經接近尾聲，自然有了閒情逸致一夥人一起喝酒放鬆，聊聊工作辛勞、對即將完成作品的抱負等，甚至是最近的演藝圈八卦新聞。當然不少人背後目的是想建立好人脈關係，像是大倉面前這位藝歷很長戲份卻還是不多的女演員，討好的語氣過於明顯讓他有點感冒，雖然想保持距離但難得的聚會場合還是得保持表面上紳士風度，只是在應答間不時分心注意下時間。  
久違地拿到這個電視台的主演，大倉也是卯足了勁，急促的拍攝行程和飲食控制讓他勞累好一陣子了，這次聚餐劇組人員們起鬨要主演挑間店帶大家吃一頓，這種帶點應酬氣氛的聚餐想必是無法放鬆，偏偏又要由他主辦，連日操勞他本來只覺得是件苦差事，但後來靈機一動想了個辦法讓這差事快活點，他挑這間店是有特別原因的，由於已是老主顧，他和店長交情不錯，互相有聯絡方式，因此根據店長情報，最近同團成員的橫山裕也不時會到這間店用餐，大倉便挑了橫山預約的日子，訂了包廂帶劇組們吃飯。之前也曾經有過意外和橫山在同一間店用餐的經驗，年上成員的驚訝反應讓他很滿意，完全是個適合MC時間的軼事，要是橫山加入聚餐，有熟悉的人在他也會輕鬆很多，依橫山訂位的時間點推測應該是和關西的後輩同行，也能趁這個機會推銷自家後輩，這麼多好處讓他不禁佩服自己想出這個好點子。  
想著時間差不多了，便看到店長走進包廂，笑著朝他示意了下，看來橫山君他們也到了，接著就是看準時機把橫山君連同後輩們抓到這邊來了，這位團內長男對末子的請求一向是沒輒，大倉心裡很有把握。  
「大倉さん也喝喝看這杯吧，很好喝喔！」  
啊啊，要是橫山君來了的話，也能巧妙的幫我迴避這個女人吧。  
大倉心裡這麼想著，但還是笑著將推到眼前的酒一飲而盡，並盤算著起身去隔壁包廂的時機。

▽

結果就如大倉腦內的劇本順利地進行，嚇了一跳的橫山君唸了他幾句便帶著兩個後輩來到劇組的包廂，橫山君和幾個認識的演員及工作人員打了招呼，簡單介紹完後輩後就自然的融入了聚會，讓大倉失禮地感嘆了一下當年那麼怕生的前輩，現在也是能如此從容應對的，平常有些天然少根筋的橫山君，工作上的事還是很靠得住呢。  
時間漸漸靠近半夜，大家都有些醉了，有人開始吵鬧也有人犯睏便安靜下來，橫山起身來到大倉旁邊的位置坐下。  
「要介紹後輩的話倒是先聯絡我啊。」  
「嘿嘿，是剛好遇到啦，湊巧的。」  
「最好是，反正是想順便捉弄我。」  
「因為橫山君的反應很有趣嘛—」  
幾個月的劇組果然不比二十年的同事，和團員的閒聊讓累積下來的緊繃情緒輕鬆了不少。  
「主演很累吧，辛苦了。」  
「嗯—畢竟是工作，倒是這種場合作為主演很不知所措呢，我又沒有橫山君有那種氣勢，一次帶一大群人吃飯還要帥氣的請客。」  
「…你這是在虧我吧？」  
「耶？被發現了？」  
一來一往沒什麼意義的對話卻讓人很舒服，橫山君應該也是吧，橫山君很不擅長閒聊，不過只要引導得好，他是很樂意跟我們這群弟弟聊些無聊話題的，這麼多年下來，這位彆扭前輩的行為模式其實意外地好懂。  
「那個，大倉さん…」  
一道女聲打斷了我們的對話，是剛才那個女演員，看來是還沒放棄攻勢。  
「接著要不要一起去二次會呢？有幾個人提議要去卡啦OK？一起去嗎？」  
難得有時間果然是想早點休息了，何況眼前這名女演員的意圖過於明顯，看來是少點牽扯比較省事。  
「耶…我正跟橫山君討論著要去他家喝酒欸，怎麼辦呢…」  
「欸？喂、誰說要讓你…」  
預料之內，橫山君對隨便放人進家門有些抵抗，只好用眼神暗示他我想找藉口脫身的事。  
「好嘛，很久沒去橫山君家了，很懷念一起喝酒打遊戲的時光嘛…」  
「…唉，好啦，就這次啊。」  
不愧是橫山君，很快就明白我的意思了。  
「那就決定啦~抱歉抱歉，二次會就下次吧，能去橫山君家是難得的機會喔~」  
「欸？啊…可是…好的，那我幫你轉告大家喔。」  
看她終於放棄，我朝橫山君咧嘴一笑，他則是一臉拿你沒輒，開始收拾東西。

跟劇組打過招呼，和橫山君走到店外後，他邊看有沒有計程車經過邊朝我說話。  
「好了，既然都逃出來了那你也早點回家休息吧。」  
「欸…怎麼這樣，我是認真想去橫山君的家玩欸。」  
「…」  
「真的很久沒去了嘛，就喝幾杯，好嘛？」  
「…拿你沒辦法。」

▽Black Side

橫山被一陣粗重的喘息聲吵醒，朦朧間用沉重的腦袋努力回想現在的情況。  
說不過耍賴著要來他家的末子，他帶大倉買了酒和下酒菜回到家，久違的團員聚會果然是開心的，又是喝酒聊天又是打遊戲，結果就是兩個人都醉倒在他的床上不省人事，雖說橫山平常沒辦法和人睡同一張床，和團員一起喝醉睡成一團的經驗倒是不少，想想兩人到家時先後去淋了浴，也讓他沒那麼抵抗大倉睡在自己床上了。  
「嗯…」  
喘息聲再次響起，橫山回神轉頭看向一旁的大倉，只見對方臉上掛著點點汗珠，表情扭曲，手緊緊擰著床單像是拚命在忍耐什麼。  
「大、大倉？！沒事吧？哪裡不舒服嗎？」  
「唔、橫山君…好難受…」  
「怎麼突然…你等等啊我送你到醫院去！」  
「不是…」  
不是什麼？橫山心裡十分慌張，大倉有幾次搞壞身體的紀錄，他只想趕快把人帶去醫院確認事情嚴不嚴重。但他一起身，大倉就拉過他的手不讓他下床，正急得有些惱怒時，大倉輕握著他的手帶到身下一個滾燙的部位。  
「這裡…不知怎麼了抑制不下來…」大倉喘著氣表情痛苦的這麼說了。  
橫山腦內唰的一聲成了一片空白，而後迅速的紅了一臉。他完全無法理解現在是什麼情況，從來沒聽過同事突然發情要怎麼應對才好，印象中大倉也不曾這個樣子，還是只是他沒看過？要不是大倉的反應看起來真的很難受，他會覺得自己是被捉弄了，但對方看來跟他一樣不知所措。  
「橫山君…抱歉、可以拜託你幫幫我嗎？」  
幫什麼？怎麼幫？大概知道答案所以沒有問出口，腦內一片混亂讓橫山很怕自己做出什麼錯誤判斷。  
「…你不能，呃，自己解決一下嗎？」  
「不行啊…以前從沒那麼難受過，一個人恐怕還是壓抑不下來，求求你了橫山君…幫我…」  
眼前的末子重重地喘著語調卻柔軟的不行，看來樣子很無助，眼裡的慾火卻又過於炙熱，橫山禁不起哀求，自暴自棄的伸手去褪去大倉下身的衣物，摸上臨戰態勢的性器。  
團員的裸體是老早就看習慣的，但是這種狀態當然是第一次，橫山紅著臉回想著自己做的時候哪裡最舒服，只想趕快結束，他快速的瞄了一眼大倉的表情，喘息間夾雜著舒服的嘆息，經由他人之手和自己自慰的感覺是完全不一樣的，橫山也知道，所以他略是笨拙僵硬的手法應該也能大倉好過不少，他努力控制輕重緩急，感受大倉的性器在他手裡漸漸接近頂點。  
「哈…橫山君…好舒服、差不多要射了…」  
沒多久，白濁的液體髒了橫山白皙好看的手，也濺了些在床單上，橫山因為這未知的體驗心臟跳得飛快，又想盡力保持平常心，他滿腦子的窘迫倒也沒心思注意幫同性做這種事的嫌惡感。  
「衛生紙…這樣行了吧、好了就快點睡覺，明天起來就沒事  
「橫山君…」  
橫山話沒說完就被大倉猶豫的聲音打斷，他緩慢的看向大倉，才剛發洩過的性器迅速地恢復成方才的硬度。  
「你…」  
「抱歉、橫山君，不知道為什麼身體好奇怪啊…這樣完全不夠」大倉的呼吸完全沒有平緩的跡象，甚至又熱切了幾分。  
「那、要怎麼辦…？」

「橫山君可以幫我嗎…用嘴」

橫山的思考像是要沸騰了，他這輩子沒想過會幫男人口交，更何況是幫團員，他理應要拒絕，說句開什麼玩笑然後把從床上踢下去，但是面前眼神可憐兮兮的團內末子，最近為了團內的各種狀況成了最有擔當的大人，平常老愛開自己玩笑，卻又很清楚底線在哪，時不時也會察知自己的情緒，獻上巧妙的關心，大倉在他心裡既是這樣聰明能幹的隊友，也是當年那個可愛的弟弟，現在他絲毫沒有余裕向自己求救，橫山覺得自己根本就沒有拒絕的選項。  
橫山緊張的沒有辦法多吐出一字一句，他動作僵硬地下了床跪在床邊，輕拍了床沿示意大倉靠近。  
「橫山君、抱歉、謝謝…」  
橫山不應聲，他甚至不敢看大倉臉上的表情，他伸手扶上剛剛才照顧過的性器，雖說已下定決心，意識到要將這個尺寸放進嘴裡又有些害怕了，他動作輕輕地用舌頭碰上了前端，嚐到了有些腥鹹的味道，但還不至於無法接受，便心一橫張嘴含住了龜頭，緩慢地開始吞吐，大倉的陰莖蹭過他口腔的各個角落，佔據他的觸覺和味覺，但比起那些，最不適的，是自己正跪在男人腳邊服侍著陰莖的羞恥感，讓他一邊賣力的舔弄一邊濕了眼眶，他想盡快讓大倉輕鬆點卻又不知道自己做得對不對，他只好用盡所有勇氣抬眼看了大倉，這一眼卻讓他更加混亂。  
大倉正注視著自己，呼吸紊亂，眼裡充滿了露骨的慾望，隱約又能感覺到一絲憐愛，這種掠食者的表情看的橫山覺得自己簡直又要醉了，這樣被征服的感受居然讓他有一股滿足感，而大倉不時流出的輕哼，讓橫山覺得受到鼓勵，更努力地想讓大倉舒服，大倉不自覺地擺動起腰，橫山便配合他的節奏，一前一後的含入硬挺的性器。  
第二次的高潮得花上更多時間，在橫山的下顎已經痠的不行時，大倉將一隻手放在他的頭上，要到了，橫山心想，打算要給他最後的刺激時，大倉腰間一個施力，陰莖頂到他喉嚨的深處，眼淚不自覺的滾落，想逃開卻被大倉的手按住，黏膜被強硬的劃過，接著濃厚的味道在口腔中漫開，大倉終於釋放在他嘴裡了。  
「哈…啊…哇、啊！橫山君！對不起對不起、我不是故意的！」大倉恍惚了幾秒才回神面對自己造成的慘狀。  
橫山嘴裡都是大倉的東西，潮紅的臉頰痠痛，還掛著兩道淚痕，他想立刻把自己的臉藏起來但實在沒有余力了，只是低下頭抿了抿嘴。  
「橫山君…總之先去漱口吧。」  
大倉牽著他到了洗手台前，他的情緒還在混亂中又有些尷尬，但還是先漱了口隨大倉回到床上。  
「…身體，好點了嗎？」橫山終於能冷靜吐出一句話。  
「嗯…算是，沒問題了吧。」  
得到答覆後橫山什麼也不想思考了，他只想好好睡一覺最好醒來能忘得一乾二淨，便大力倒在床上。  
「橫山君…那個、我可以抱著你睡嗎，拜託了…」  
如果橫山是清醒的，他會覺得經過剛才那些亂七八糟的事兩人不該再睡同張床了，但是他只是回頭看了眼大倉，咕噥了句隨你。  
之後包覆他的體溫比平時又再高了不少，看來異常狀態還沒完全消失，但是大倉的動作十分溫柔，像在抱著珍貴的物品，橫山伴著後方傳來的溫熱吐息，墜入了夢鄉。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

橫山君在躲我。  
那之後過了兩個禮拜橫山君表面上對我無比自然，畢竟我們都不想讓團員發覺異樣。

「啊…要是被信醬知道了我會被殺掉吧…」  
「欸村上？確實是該注意點不讓有心人士有機可乘，但被下藥不是你的錯啊。」  
「嗯，不，不是指那個。」  
那是當天一起在橫山君家吃早午餐時的對話，信醬也是很寵著這位有點冒失的哥哥的，要是知道我對橫山君做了那些事肯定會化為惡鬼教訓我一頓的。

問題是，表面上沒有變化，自己卻能感受到來自橫山君的視線變少了，私下也巧妙的迴避需要兩人共處的場合，別人看來台下話不多的橫山君應該是和平常一樣，但是自己花了十幾年好不容易讓橫山君卸下的心房，又彷彿悄悄的築起了一道牆，非常令人沮喪。  
更糟的是，自己也沒辦法用同樣的態度面對橫山君了，那天晚上兩人喝了個爛醉怎麼爬上床睡著的都不記得了，偏偏是夜裡那段橫山君替他口交的那段記得一清二楚，沒辦法，那畫面實在是太衝擊了，橫山君羞澀地捧著他的性器，一開始是戰戰兢兢，後來又是笨拙卻賣力的為他服務，他抬起視線看向自己時，昏暗中也能看出潮紅的臉色，目光濕潤恍惚，那作為個人特色，彈潤柔軟的嘴唇滑過深色硬挺的陰莖，這樣妖艷的景象讓他生平看過的色情作品都褪了色，他的性癖就這樣被動搖了，被認識十幾年的同性團員。  
他曾絕望的上網搜尋了被同事口交了怎麼辦，想也知道搜尋結果是各種AV封面，而他不自覺的把封面女優淫靡的姿勢用橫山君帶入後，陷入了更深的絕望。  
在這之後，越是看到橫山作為偶像在台上閃閃發光的樣子，越會想到他恍惚的表情；看著他用一臉冷酷不食人間煙火的表情拍出的照片，便會想起他被射了滿嘴時的一臉委屈；高高在上俯瞰眾人的頂尖偶像，那晚就跪在自己腿間滿足自己的慾望。  
大倉到底還是很歉疚的，但他越是覺得不應該越是會對橫山君有不當的妄想，現在橫山君的舉手投足看來都風情萬種，他甚至想把他藏起來免得太多人看到。  
他應該比自己想的更喜歡橫山君，不知道是對哥哥的、對團員的、還是對朋友的喜歡，這種喜歡讓他被男人口交卻不反感反而很陶醉，但關鍵的橫山君卻在迴避他，讓他十分難耐，他得想點對策了。  
他的情緒還是亂成一團，唯一理清的是，就這樣遠離橫山裕，他絕對無法接受。


End file.
